Lights will guide you home
by oh-thecalamity
Summary: A collection of stories about Dramione. Usually might contain a short fic or perhaps a one-shot.
1. Struggles of Blaise Zabini 1

**A/N: Taken from the prompt on tumblr: Can someone please do the entire fandom a favor and write a hilarious fic about Blaise's struggle of always hearing about Draco's feelings for Hermione and constantly witnessing Draco and Hermione flirting and snogging and such and basically poor Blaise losing his mind?**

 **So thank you for reading this. I uploaded this first and it changed into computer language. How? I'm not sure. But let's do this again, yeah? Also, Voldemort does not exist and Lily and James lived and there is no issue with blood but just money. Forgive me for spelling/grammar errors. I tried to catch all of them. Anyways, I am not JKR nor do I own this universe. I simply write fanfiction.**

* * *

Blaise Zabini had grown up with Draco Malfoy and he was no stranger to Draco's complaints about every bloody thing. From Harry Potter, the son of two fantastic Aurors, coming to their school and having everyone worship the ground he walks on to Draco complaining about his parents and their idiotic ways. But the one complaint Blaise could hardly stand was Draco bitching about Hermione fucking Granger.

"I fucking hate her." Draco seethed in their potions class. Snape was busy yelling at Weasel and Saint fucking Potter. And for a good reason too. Those morons would kill them all before they graduated Hogwarts.

"And yet, you were saying how much you loved her yesterday." Blaise said as he stirred the potion. Draco glared at him but Blaise had been on the end of Draco's frosty glare one too many times for it to affect him anymore.

"She thinks that she knows _every_ bloody thing! I mean her teeth are too fucking big and her hair is so fucking bushy a family of birds could nest there. She isn't even that rich! She's just some girl from London!" Draco said even though he was staring at Granger from the corner of his eye.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up about Granger, honestly. You sound like Pansy when she talks about you."

* * *

"Do I stir this potion clockwise or counter clockwise?" Blaise asked as he stood between Draco and Hermione in their potions class. Snape had a brilliant idea of pairing Draco, Blaise and Hermione up. Snape was a fucking idiot.

"Anti-clockwise seven times and clockwise once." Draco said absentmindedly

"Don't listen to him. Stir the potion twice clockwise and _then_ anti-clockwise seven times." Granger said scoffing

"Granger, you are wrong."

"It's in the bloody book, _Malfoy_." Granger sneered. Granger is jabbing her finger at the book where it says to stir the potion like she said.

"I was trained by Snape. I think I would know better than a damn book."

"Oh, yes, and I'm sure Snape knows everything about potions."

"Just about."

"God, fine, let your friend risk his life if it turns out horrible."

"It won't."

"God! You are so fucking careless its unnerving."

"Granger, its completely safe."

"The hell it is!" Granger is full on shrieking now. Half of the class is looking over but the others ignore her shrieks. "Just have your friend risk his life as he stirs the Draught of Living Death. Why not? He might die but you don't care cause you don't give a shit about anyone!"

"That's not true and you fucking know it!"

"And why are you imbeciles trying to make this complicated potion?" Snape asks as he storms over.

"So I don't have to hear these fucking assholes yell at each other any more!" Blaise snarls before storming out of the potions classroom.

* * *

Blaise sits at the Quidditch Pitch waiting for Draco to get his ass down here. It's not surprising he's late, Draco is hardly on time for anything unless it has to do with Granger. Blaise finally spots Draco coming down with dark marks across his neck. "Got attacked by a Pygmy Puff again, I see." Blaise comments airily

"Shut it." Draco grounds out.

"Did you have another fight about you fucking in the kitchens? I mean honestly? The kitchens?"

"Better there than in our dormitories. If anyone sees us they would start a riot."

"I think you over estimate how much people give a shit about you two. The only one who would give a shit is Potter and Weasel because they are her friends and then Pansy because she can't fuck you anymore."

"She just wants too much from me."

"She's a Gryffindor, what did you expect? She wants you to court her but you can't because you a slight classicist asshole and mummy wouldn't approve. I mean she's only a booty call to you so why do you actually give a shit about her?" Blaise smirks as Draco's face turns to stone.

Blaise knows that Draco is trying so hard to not show his feelings because he was taught not to but he cares too much some times. And Granger is the time he cares too much. "Where the hell is Theo?" Draco asks looking around for the pale perverted bastard.

"I think he is trying to convince one of the Patil sisters to sleep with him?"

"Which one?"

"I don't know. I can't tell them apart."

"Malfoy!" Blaise groans. He knows that voice all too well.

"Granger." Draco greets her coolly.

"Why the hell is your friend trying to sleep with Parvati in our dormitory."

"Because Theo is a slut." Draco says bluntly

"Apparently it runs in your house."

"That's a low blow Granger considering you are the only girl I've slept with for two fucking years."

"Bullshit. Pansy won't shut up about you. Its quite annoying."

"Jealous?"

"Of you? Merlin, no." Blaise sees the small smile on Draco's face fade away. "Its just annoying because her voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard."

"So it has nothing to do with Pansy talking about how much she wants to fuck me? That doesn't send a shiver of hate up your spine for the girl? Because you know that I'm not completely yours?" Draco asks as he nears her. He's only two inches from her face and Blaise is considering on murdering them both.

"Not. One. Bit." Granger spits out. But Draco's mouth is on hers and he's kissing her like she's the air he needs to breath. Granger is gripping Draco's shirt in her tiny fists. Draco lifts her up and her legs go around his waist like it was a habit. One hand supports her and the other tangles in her bushy hair. She pulls on the ends of his stupidly white hair and he pulls his mouth from hers to kiss down her neck.

"Where is a bat to bash my fucking brains in?" Blaise mutters before he leaves. He kicks Draco in the back of his leg as he passes them. "I fucking hate the both of you."

* * *

"I'm telling you mate, Draco is in love with Granger." Theo is lying next to Blaise on Draco's bed.

"The Gryffindor princess? Cut me a break. Hell would have to freeze over before Draco falls for Granger."

"Care to wager?"

"And what is our wager?"

"Five Galleons."

Theo smirks and holds out his hands, Blaise shakes it. "You are _so_ going to lose, Zabini." Draco walks into the dorm with his shirt untucked, his tie undone and hickeys adorning his neck. Theo raises his eyebrows and elbows Blaise in the stomach.

Blaise punches Theo in the thigh.

"So, Draco, who are those marks from? Pansy?"

"No."

"The Patil twins?"

"No."

"Cho Chang?"

"No."

"Lavender Brown?"

"No."

"Ginny Weasley?"

"No."

"Loony Lovegood?"

"No." Theo looks over at Blaise who is smiling like a smug bastard.

"What about Granger?"

"No!" Draco nearly shouts "Why would I make out with fucking Granger. God, she probably doesn't know what to do with those giant ass teeth of her's that can make such dark marks. I mean why the hell would I want to tangle my fingers through her stupid bushy hair and smirk at the sounds she makes when I tug on it. God, don't be so stupid."

Theo hands Blaise him five Galleons. "You fucking suck."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Nott."

"Fuck off, you prick."

* * *

Theo and Blaise are watching Hermione and Draco scream at each other from Blaise's bed. Theo conjured up a bowl of popcorn to eat as they kept tallies on who was winning. So far Hermione was crushing Draco.

"I don't understand why you won't just take out in public. Its all a secret with you!"

"You are the one who wanted it like this in the first place! Why the change of heart?"

"I don't know maybe because I'm tired of being your dirty little secret. I'm tired of being your way to say fuck you to your parents an their idiotic ideals. I'm not going to be your booty call anymore. I don't deserve that! I deserve someone who actually gives a shit about me!"

"You think I don't give a shit about you?"

"Yes!"

"Really? IF I DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GIVE YOU MY FAMILY RING THAT HANGS AROUND YOUR NECK?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT FUCKING MEANS, GRANGER? YOU CLAIM TO BE THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF YOUR AGE BUT YOU ARE SO STUPID!"

"He gave her his family ring?" Theo staged whispered.

Blaise nodded his head "They've been together for two years now. He gave it to her on Valentine's day."

"OF COURSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, DRACO! I COME FROM MUGGLES WHO ARE JUST MIDDLE CLASS. I'M SORRY I COULDN'T BE BORN A RICH GIRL WHO YOUR PARENTS WOULD APPROVE OF! YOU CAN JUST TAKE YOUR STUPID RING BACK!"

"Oh shit." Blaise muttered.

"It doesn't work like that, Granger."

"What the hell are you talking about? It doesn't work like what?"

"When I gave you that ring, it meant that..." Draco trailed off and glanced at Blaise who nodded his head. "It meant that I'm in love with you. It meant that I wanted to marry you when we were older. It meant that I don't care about my parent's opinions on you. But you know what? You can just throw it away. I don't give a shit anymore."

"Granger is a fucking moron." Theo whispered.

"Tell me about it."

"You what?"

"Just give me the damn ring back, Granger." Draco said emotionless. He held out his hand and Granger shied away from him, her hand clutches the necklace that was under her shirt.

"You love me?" Granger whispered

"Yes, you stupid girl. I'm fucking nuts about you. I have been for ages."

"I'm in love with you too." Granger said.

"BOO! TERRIBLE ENDING! I HATE IT!" Theo shouted and threw popcorn at the two as Draco tugged her close and pressed a soft kiss to her lips "DISGUSTING! ZERO OUT OF TEN!"

Blaise took a pillow and chucked it at the pair and booed along with Theo until Draco started taking off Hermione's clothes.

"RUN!" Theo screamed. "I can't see Draco naked! It'll ruin the only innocence I have left." Blaise shoved Theo to the floor to get out of the dorm first. Blaise could hear Theo screaming as he raced out of the common room and slammed into someone.

"Shit. Sorry about that." Baise said and helped the blonde girl to her feet.

"That's alright. You must have nargles floating around you."

"Nargles?" The girl smiled distantly.

"Oh, yes." Blaise stared at the girl with wide eyes as she disappeared into the kitchens.

"Really, Blaise? Loony Lovegood?" Theo asked.

Blaise punched Theo in the shoulder "Don't you have a girl to sleep with?"

"Not until dinner."

"Disgusting."


	2. The Struggle of Blaise Zabini 2

**Hello! So I wrote this on Thanksgiving because I am _so_ very thankful for everyone who followed, reviewed and liked this story. I am so grateful for you people. Excuse spelling/grammar errors I have missed. As always, Voldemort doesn't exist because he's a dick.**

 **Disclaimer: Not JKR.**

* * *

Blaise was grateful to have Draco invite him, Theo and Hermione to his house for the winter holidays due to his mother going off to Italy with her potential fifth husband. Whoever said Gold Digging was a young person's game had never met Blaise's mother. The woman had sent Blaise a letter saying she would not be home and Blaise was not welcome to go to their home in Italy.

Blaise had said nothing of this to anyone but when a letter from Narcissa arrived, demanding for Blaise to come for Christmas, Blaise did not protest. They climbed on the train and Hermione sat with them.

After Hermione and Draco had their screaming match two months ago, they hadn't bothered sneaking around anymore. Pansy had sent a letter to Narcissa in hopes she would send a Howler to Granger or to Draco. But Narcissa sent a Howler to Pansy to "get her nose out of other's business because nobody wanted it or liked it." which made Theo fall off his bench at breakfast with tears in his eyes.

Pansy had kicked him as she fled from The Great Hall.

Narcissa greeted them at the front door of the Manor, a smile on her face that did not falter as she saw Hermione. Blaise saw Hermione slowly relax as Narcissa hugged her tightly and welcomed her into their home.

"Blaise, my boy, I'm glad you accepted the invite."

"Mum was busy and I missed Dobby's cooking." Blaise said easily, not bothering to mention that his mother demanded she not come home. Blaise hated his mother sometimes. After Blaise's father died, Blaise refused to go to any wedding she had. He claimed they would never stick around long enough and he did not give a shit about them.

Narcissa nodded in her knowing way and hugged Blaise tightly "You know you are always welcome to come when you need to." Narcissa said. Blaise nodded his head and she patted his cheek. Blaise stepped inside enough to hear her greet Theo who tried to flirt with her.

"I have placed you all in the same hall, but Hermione and Draco, your rooms are warded so you cannot enter the other's room without both Blaise or Theo in there."

Theo gave a sly wink to Draco who scowled at him "And its back to being the damn third wheel." Blaise muttered under his breath.

"What is this about a third wheel?" A commanding voice said. Blaise turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing there in all his glory. His long blonde hair was perfectly combed and he wore his usual outfit. Black trousers, a black shirt with a green robe adorning his body. He rested his weight on his cane that had a serpent head at the top.

"Blaise has been the third wheel to Hermione and Draco _plenty_ of times." Theo chimed, a shit eating grin on his face.

Blaise kicked Theo's shin harshly. Theo scowled at him "Children, behave yourselves, please. Dinner is at six, now run along and try your best to not burn this manor down. It's been a...pleasure to meet you Miss Granger." Lucius sneered at Hermione's name. Draco gripped her hand tightly and pulled her out of the room quickly.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe him." Draco snarled, everyone was sitting in Draco's bedroom which Hermione was impressed with. Draco's bedroom was average size compared to Blaise's renovated bedroom. Draco had his bed that had black sheets with a white comforter, a desk with a book case next to it, in front of of a large window that showed the back gardens. His bathroom was connected to his bedroom. He had a shower, and a deep bath with a jucuzzi along with three sinks. Everything was marble and expensive.

"What did you expect? He's your _father_."

Draco glared at Blaise and buried his face into Hermione's neck and pressed kisses there. "Can you fucking not?" Theo demanded and he spun around in Draco's desk chair. Blaise had conjured up a small couch and laid down on it.

"Jealous?" Hermione asked

"The hell I am."

"Shut up all of you. Seriously." Blaise said and rubbed his temples "Hermione do you want Draco's father to like you or not?"

Hermione was silent "I just don't want his father not liking me to be an issue between myself and Draco."

"It's not, Granger. I promise you."

"He's your father."

"So? I gave you the family ring. You know what that means."

"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb." Blaise piped up.

"You want to explain that to us, Mr. Poet?" Theo drawled

"It means, you imbecile, that blood relations aren't the end all be all. Sometimes, the stronger bond is the one you have chosen."

"He has a point." Draco said quietly. "I don't give a shit if my father doesn't like Granger, _I_ like Granger and that is enough for me." Hermione turned her head and pressed her lips to Draco's firmly.

"Can you save that for when we get back to Hogwarts?" Blaise groaned and threw a pillow at the pair, knocking them over. He could hear Hermione gasp a little. "Are seriously about to fuck each other when we are sitting right here?" Blaise demanded.

"Can I join in?" Theo asked, excitedly.

"Disgusting." Blaise said and walked out of Draco's room just in time to hear Hermione moan.

* * *

Dinner was served promptly at six in the dining room. Lucius sat at the head of the table with Narcissa on his left and Draco on his right. Blaise was seated between Draco and Hermione while Theo sat next to Narcissa with a cheeky grin on his face.

Blaise hated his fucking guts.

"So, what is your parents occupation, Hermione?"

"They are dentists, Mr. Malfoy."

"And what exactly is that?"

"They work on teeth for a living to make sure they are healthy and don't fall out."

"I suppose they don't pay a lot of money."

"We are middle class, if that is what you are asking." Hermione said, her voice cold and scathing. Blaise pitied Lucius Malfoy. Despite having a huge age difference, Blaise had all of his money (which is quite a bit) on Hermione kicking his ass.

"And why do you think you are fit for my son? What do you have to offer?" Lucius asked and interlaced his fingers together.

"A nonprejudicial point of view." Hermione said sweetly. "I can provide your son with my love, loyalty and my abilities. I may not have a lot to my name but I am better than Pansy Parkinson."

Theo snorted and Blaise kicked him from under the table. He shot Blaise a dirty glare and mimed killing him with his finger. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I am afraid, Miss Granger, that you are just not suited for my son."

"Because I am not rich? Because I don't know nor do I care for your old customs?"

"Ye-"

"Times are changing, Mr. Malfoy. It would be best if you kept up with it. Not everyone will accept your ridiculous ideas that you have." Hermione said dismissively.

"Miss Granger, you are out of line."

"I am no such thing. I will not stand by and let myself be put down by you because you do not approve of me. I do not crave your approval. If Draco thinks I am enough for him than I am enough. I am not perfect and nor will I ever be but I can will be damned if I don't try for the rest of my life. I know what this," Hermione held up the ring that sat on her neck "means. I know that it means that Draco wishes to marry me and I accept it whether you like it or not."

Theo's mouth dropped as he glanced at Lucius and Hermione waiting for one of them to draw their wand. But Lucius' mouth curved into a small smile.

"I believe you are right for my son. Nobody has stood up to my husband in years like that. Its quite refreshing." Narcissa said before Lucius could say anything.

"Well, I love Draco and I'm not going to let anyone or anything stand in my way." Hermione said and looked across Blaise to Draco who was smiling smugly.

"Bitsy." Blaise called and heard a crack as the house elf appeared before him "Please murder me." Blaise said seriously.

Bitsy looked nervously between Narcissa and Blaise almost waiting for the matriarch of the Malfoy household to give the go ahead.

"Blaise, quit being so dramatic." Narcissa said.

"That's an order Bitsy." Blaise said.

"Bitsy, do not listen to Blaise."

"He's always doing this." Theo whined. "Always trying to off himself when Hermione or Draco get all...lovey-dovey with each other. Both, is quite sickening." Blaise picked up a bread roll and chucked it at Theo's head. Theo pointed his knife at Blaise with a scowl on his face "Watch it, I know where you sleep."

"Bring it." Blaise challenged.

"Mrs. Malfoy, did you know that there is an exchange student at our school named Katerina? She is a Veela and seems to put Theo in his place daily." Hermione cut in smoothly before Blaise or Theo could draw their wands.

"Bloody Veelas." Theo muttered

"You don't like her because she knocked you on your ass with her fist when you asked her to have sex with you. Although, I would find that very unappealing as well."

Theo scowled at his plate.

"Veelas can be quite temperamental my dear, do be careful." Narcissa said.

Theo nodded his head slowly "I will."

"He won't." Blaise chime din with an innocent smile on his face. Theo flung his peas at him.

"Boys." Lucius said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." Both boys muttered at the same time. They weren't.


	3. Night Quidditch

**Taken from murphcooper on tumblr who had the idea of Night Quidditch. You should check out that headcannon. Its cute and wonderful. This will be AU! As in Voldemort is dead, nobody has house issues. Also, this is not linked to my other stories.**

* * *

Draco is quite sure when the Friday night Quidditch games started. Maybe it happened Wood's last year at Hogwarts. Oliver Wood was always obsessed with Quidditch and would probably play professionally. Draco found about it when Hermione Granger, his potions partner had ambushed Draco in the hall way during their third year. She shoved him against the wall, her nails digging into his skin.

"Draco." She said somewhat breathlessly like she had ran a marathon.

"Granger," Draco said somewhat coolly, still angry about the punch that had happened earlier in the year. It was April now and Draco had silently worked with Granger during Potions and never bothered to apologize or talk to her even after her attempts.

"Look you can still be mad at me but I have to tell you something. Something that's been around for two years and I know how important it would be to you." Hermione began to ramble slightly.

"Granger, put on your running shoes and get to the fucking point." Draco

"On Friday nights at around midnight everyone sneaks out and goes down to the Quidditch pitch. We pay this game called night quidditch. The teams are a combination of the two houses and we just have fun."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know how important Quidditch is to you! I'm sorry I punched you okay? But you insulted my friend and you can't be a pompous ass all the time. And I know you probably don't want to be friends again but I guess that's your decision but that's the dumbest decision I have ever heard because you would do the _exact_ same thing-"

"I would never hit you." Draco interrupted Hermione "I would never hex you on my own will unless we were at duelling club."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "Game tonight starts a midnight. Its Ravenclaw and Slytherin versus Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Bring as many friends as you want." Hermione stepped away from him and pursed her lips before saying "I'll be cheering for you." After those words came out of her mouth, Hermione bolted from him to catch up with Ginny who just watched Draco like a predator would watch its prey.

Looking for any weakness to destroy them in one swift motion.

That night Draco woke up at midnight and shook Blaise and Theo awake and told them to follow him. They followed, Theo bitching the whole time as Blaise was silent per usual. They reached the Quidditch pitch just in time to see kids running around the grass with glow sticks adorning their bodies, music that Draco didn't recognize was blasting from the speakers. Hermione ran up to them, beaming. She had a green one around her head like a crown, several on her wrists.

"Hey!" She said somewhat breathlessly. Blaise and Theo said their hellos. "So, what do you guys think?"

"This is fucking amazing. I can't believe you kept it a secret from us, you minx." Theo teased

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, smiling. "Hermione! Come on! The match is about to start!" Draco turned to see Ginny Weasley running up to them. She had glow sticks around her neck, waist, hands and feet. A smirk was on her face as she cocked a hip and placed her hand on her hip.

"Malfoy, Zabini, Nott." Ginny greeted them.

"Little Weasley, still looking stunning as always." Blaise greeted flirtatiously.

"Still able to knock you on your ass."

"Careful, Blaise might pop a boner over the thought of you even touching him." Theo commented. Blaise kicked Theo's shin who just laughed and walked over to a bunch of Ravenclaws that were mounting their brooms.

"Are you going to play tonight, Malfoy?"

"Yeah." Draco said and brushed past Hermione and Ginny over to Theo.

"What's his problem?" Ginny demanded.

"Ask Hermione. She punched him." Blaise said before heading towards the stands where half of the student body was. Draco mounted his broom and heard a whistle blow. Every seemed to take off, Draco had no idea if they were using the same balls as regular Quidditch and he didn't want to know. Draco flew around, weaving between the kids and occasionally getting into Theo's way.

"Oi! Malfoy! Quit tryin' to impress Granger!" Theo yelled as Draco fly right in front of him for the sixth time. Draco laughed. He loved the feeling of flying. Nothing could beat having the wind blow in your air and feeling free as you can see the ground below you. Its almost like problem can bother you.

Draco was looking down on the pitch, watching kids fly around and yell at the top of their lungs in glee. Everyone seemed to be so happy and relaxed. Draco couldn't help himself relax too. "DRACO!" He heard Hermione screamed. Draco turned to her voice, and began to fly towards her when he heard a crack. All of the sudden, his broom wasn't holding him up and Draco was dropping to the ground at an alarming rate.

Draco could hear Hermione screaming for someone to catch him. Someone grabbed his arm and Draco cried out in pain. "Hold on!" Theo yelled "Its gonna be a rough landing!" The boys tumbled down onto the pitch and the game seemed to stop. Draco looked over at Theo was had a grimace on his face as he looked at Draco's broom.

Draco felt someone tackle him with their arms wrapping around his neck. Draco nearly fell backward but put a hand out to stop him. "Thank Merlin, you're okay!" Draco slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine, Hermione. I'm fine. Just a bit sore on my arm."

"Hey, I stopped you from bashing your stupid head in." Theo muttered as Blaise helped him up.

Hermione swept Draco's hair from his forehead. "Don't you scare me like that ever again."

Draco chuckled softly "I'll try not to."

* * *

"Draco, yo, Drake." Draco heard someone whispering in his ear. Draco rolled over and waving them off with his hand. It's sixth year and Draco will never get used to having to wake up at ungodly hours to play night Quidditch. Draco liked to sleep, he liked being in his bed when it was night with the covers around him and keeping him warm.

But Quidditch held a sense of rush that Draco couldn't get anywhere else.

"I told you he's dead to the world. Let's go before they start."

"We need our seeker. Potter's got a broken arm from out last game. We need Draco to get his lazy arse out of bed."

"Oh, move _over_." A girly voice said and suddenly Draco felt a sharp pain in his leg. Draco let out a yelp and crashed to the floor. He glared at a Ginny Weasley who was twirling her wand around her fingers as Hermione Granger stood behind her and was smiling.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Hermione taunted him.

"You fucking wish." Draco said standing up and grabbing his broom from under his bed.

"You are gonna slide off your broom in those silk pj's." Ginny said gleefully. Draco wondered how Ginny even got herself into their friend group. Hermione had come in their third year as they were partnered up for potions and worked effortlessly together. They demanded to be each other's partners all the time. Although they had a bit of a rough patch when Hermione punched him for saying Weasel was a fucking moron for being scared of spiders.

Draco was not a big fan in Ron Weasley's eyes. But perhaps that is from the time Draco acted like a little shit and made Ron mess up numerous times in Charms before Pansy kicked the back of his chair and telling him to behave.

"Is everyone on the pitch?" Draco asked as he, Blaise, Ginny, and Hermione walked down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Everyone is waiting on you. Theo is commentating tonight and Hermione will be the ref."

"Can you eve ref?" Draco asked curiously.

"I can break up a damn fight pretty well." Draco shrugged his shoulders in response, not bothering to argue with her. Hermione was one of the brightest witches of their year and she knew pretty much any spell.

"Well, look who decided to get his ugly mug out of bed!" Theo cried gleefully from the commentator's box. Draco flipped him off. "Ref! That is a foul!" Hermione waved him off and walked to the center of the pitch. She was wearing a sweater that was knitted with a huge "H" on the front and shorts that barely peeked out from her sweater. Everyone was wearing their pjs. Some boys wore flannel pants with a shirt and some with no shirt. The girl's ranged in different pj styles but Hermione looked the comfiest of all of them.

Draco quickly met up with his team and went over the plan that the beater would batting at soccer balls that they had charmed after the accident in Draco's third year. Once they agreed on a plan, everyone mounted their brooms.

"Everyone set?" Hermione asked. A barrage of shouts echoed around the pitch. Including the spectators which included Hagrid, first years and anyone who couldn't or didn't wish to play. Hermione blew her whistle and released the Quaffle into the air along with the snitch and two soccer balls they used at bludgers. Everyone launched into the play. Occasionally Hermione would blow her whistle at a couple kids who were getting too out of hand but everyone knew this was a relaxed and fun game.

Light insults were tossed back and forth between players, riding the broom almost like it was a surfboard. Everyone had glow sticks all over their body that multiple muggleborns had brought and kept getting from home in bulk. It was all around lighthearted and crazy. Draco sat above the commentator's box, watching for the snitch. Hermione flew towards him and settled next to him.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"No thoughts. Just looking for the snitch, we'll probably never find."

"George and Fred, made some modifications to this snitch."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how Fred and George graduated last year?" Draco nodded his head "They went and made their own shop. Its a prank shop. Harry's parents helped them out by becoming their investors. They basically gave the boys their break and now they have to pay them back. So, Fred and George managed to get Harry's father to help them with the snitch issue.

"Harry's father, James, knew a man who made snitches and Fred and George worked with that man for the snitch we have now. The snitch has a timer built inside, once the timer is up, the snitch will burst into fireworks. Fred and George decided to make so many and sell them now but donate them to our school. They send it with Harry who keeps it in the Quidditch office. Madam Hooch doesn't even know about them."

"Huh, better than having to find the bugger in the dark."

"Agreed. Everyone was planning on staying in the Slyther-"

"Hold that thought, Hermione." Draco said and rushed off as he spotted the snitch glinting right by Ginny Weasley's ear as she rested on her broom. She was wearing sweatpants that were rolled up, a black bra with a white tank top over it and her hair was in a pony tail. Draco brushed right up against her and extended his hand and caught the snitch, easily.

"Malfoy! You nearly knocked me off my broom!" Ginny shouted

"Relax, Weaslette! You are still on it!" Everyone was cheering as Draco fly down to the ground. Draco held up the snitch which was slightly sparking.

"Malfoy, get rid of it!" Hermione shouted as she flew towards him. Draco threw the snitch up and away from the people and watched as it sparked to life. Colors of blue, green, yellow, black, silver, red, and gold showed depictions of the house symbols and them fighting each other.

"Wow." Hermione said as she stood next to Draco.

"What were you going to say earlier?"

"SLEEPOVER AT SLYTHERIN AND HUFFLEPUFF COMMON ROOMS!" Hermione chuckled and shrugged her shoulders

"That basically."

"Okay, I think Blaise and Theo might allow a few in our dorm room for the night. You and Ginny could sleep there. I know you two don't get along best with Pansy."

"It's Ginny who doesn't get along with Pansy." Draco chuckled

"Fair enough."

"Hey lovebirds!" Draco looked over to see Ginny, Weasel, Potter, Theo and Blaise standing next to each "You coming?"

"On our way!" Draco said. "We're gonna pick up the balls and meet you up in our dorm room, yeah?" Everyone nodded and they head up to the castle.

"Not gonna argue with him about us being lovebirds?"

"Are you?"

"No..." Hermione said coyly.

"No?" Draco asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Draco, you have got to be the most oblivious person I know. I've dropped hints for _months_."

"Months?!" Draco choked out. Hermione rolled her eyes as she put the balls away into their case. Hermione stood up and looked at Draco "Close your mouth." Draco surged forward and grabbed Hermione's elbow. She stopped and turned and before she could say something Draco was kissing her.

He kissed her hard and fast like she might punch him like she did back in third grade. But she didn't punch him instead she pulled him closer like she couldn't get enough of him. Draco pulled away and rested his forehead against her's.

"Months." Draco breathed, not quite believing Hermione had liked him for so long.

"Yes, you idiot."

"Stay with me tonight?" Draco asked softly.

"Draco we've stayed in the same room every Friday night for the past two years." Hermione said, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"No, I mean sleep in my bed, next to me." Hermione nodded her head slowly.

"Okay." Draco smiled and lowered his head slowly, pressing his lips to hers.

Draco once thought that nothing could beat the rushing of flying and winning a Quidditch game but kissing Hermione Granger topped all of that. It felt like every nerve in his body was buzzing with life. There was no greater rush than feeling Hermione's lips on his, moving on their on accord and her winding her arms around his neck.


	4. Bus Stops and Wine

**A/N: Got this prompt from tumblr. "the bus driver made a suddens top and i might have accidentally ended up in your lap and you're terribly cute pls don't kill me" au. Also, muggle!au because who doesn't like a muggle draco.**

* * *

Hermione Granger has had a shitty day to say the least. Not only did she have a mountain of paperwork to do since nobody in her office seemed able to take care of it but her best friend, Ginny eloped with Hermione's other friend, Harry and refused to tell her about it.

A year later.

Needless to say, Hermione was fucking livid. Hermione wanted nothing more than to go soak in her tub with a bottle of red wine and drown herself under the water and not go into work tomorrow. The bathtub and wine would most likely happen. But Hermione would be going into work tomorrow.

Not to mention she was almost late to the bus. She had barely made it on time and had to squeeze her way past a bunch of people until she found a spot right in front of man who seemed in his own world. Hermione grabbed the leather strap used for when the buss made sudden stops.

Hermione looked around the bus, a frequent thing she does to see a man with blonde hair that is neatly combed. He was wearing a slim black three piece suit with earbuds in his ear and his foot was tapping out the beat to his music. He seemed to be lost in thought. Hermione was so busy looking at him, she didn't see the driver nearly hit a kid jay-walking and slam on his breaks.

Hermione fell backward as the man in front of her crashed into her. Her hand let go off the strap and she went stumbling. She fell back into someone's lap. Their arms went around her lower back and their other hand plucked the earbud from his ear.

"Hi! I'm so, so, so, sorry about that. I didn't mean too fall into your really cute lap. I mean the bus just stopped so suddenly and I got slammed into.." Hermione trailed off as she looked at the man who was smiling, the corners of his grey eyes crinkling up.

"No worries. Accidents happen." He said easily. Hermione went to stand up but his other arm wrapped around and clasped his other hand. Forcing Hermione to remain in his lap. "Although, you should just stay here in case it happens again." He said smoothly.

Hermione raised one eyebrow and the man nodded his head as if he was answering an unasked question. Which he technically was, but that wasn't the point.

"I don't know. I try not to sit in random stranger's laps..."

"Draco Malfoy. There, not a total stranger."

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Hermione Granger, what has you got completely frazzled besides, my cute lap of course." Draco said smirking at her.

"Its kinda a long story. And not one I can put a positive spin on to flirt with you."

"Pity."

"It is. I was planning on just soaking in my tub with a bottle of wine."

"Oh?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, perhaps you would like to join me? After all, I could use some company." Hermione said quietly as she leaned towards him. Hermione felt Draco shift under her. Desperately trying to hide his semi. But Hermione smiled victoriously.

"I do hope that wasn't a cruel joke."

"It wasn't. My bathtub should be big enough for the two of us."

"If not you can always sit on my lap again. With less clothing of course."

"Sounds wonderful. But I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"You don't have a wife correct?"

"No."

"Fiancee?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"Hermione, I'm single as can be. But hopefully not for long." And with that Draco dropped a wink at Hermione.

* * *

Hermione woke up in her bed with an arm slung over her waist, not letting her wander to far from the person. She turned over and remembered everything. After talking a bit to Draco, they had gotten off at her stop and rushed into her apartment and Hermione directed him to pick out a bottle of wine while she got the bath started. She had just finally got the water to cold when she felt Draco wrap himself around her.

"Found one." Draco said and set the bottle down on the counter. Hermione hummed in approval as she read the label. She finally began to let the water fill up the tub. She turned to Draco who had already shed his shoes and coat which he hung neatly at the door while Hermione kicked her's off. Hermione slowly began to peel off her clothes while Draco did the same. When Hermione pulled off her bra she heard a sharp intake of breath from Draco who had his eyes locked in on Hermione's boobs and groaned in delight when Hermione kissed Draco on the lips. Draco quickly took off their rest of their clothes and ate Hermione out on her bathroom counter until her eyes rolled back into her head and she was practically screaming his name.

Hermione returned the favor by sucking him off. She had swallowed to which Draco mumbled a "Jesus fucking Christ." very lowly. Hermione pointed to the bath which was no doubt getting a little cold so Draco climbed in first and Hermione settled in between his legs with the bottle of wine.

She had leaned against Draco's back and they talked about their jobs, childhood stories, Hermione shitty day at work and how Ginny got eloped without telling her and Draco said she should send her glitter that would get stuck all over the damn place. He said if was effective and Hermione didn't how he knew.

Later after they had emptied half the bottle, they climbed out and toweled off and Hermione made dinner for them out putting a stitch of clothing on which Draco enjoyed quite a bit and after eating, Hermione asked if Draco wanted to stay the night. He agreed and they ended up on Hermione's bed and fucked four times.

Hermione rolled over and scooted herself closer to Draco who gave off a shit ton of heat. "Good morning." Draco said, his voice still half full of sleep.

"Morning."

"What do you say we call in sick to work?"

And that was one of the first times Hermione called in sick to work to sleep with Draco all day long.


End file.
